falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Four Stars Grand Terminal
The Four Stars Grand Terminal and Central Offices were a pre-war ruin located in Manehattan. The castle-like offices were once the headquarters of Four Stars, an elevated train company that provided transportation for the Manehattan metropolis. Location Layout The Terminal The terminal, resembling a huge barn with vast shattered windows, consists of a large waiting station with the Luna monorail line going through it. Heavy doors from the waiting station lead into the lobby of the office building from the terminal. Signs with maps of the Manehattan monorail system were displayed throughout the terminal, with some still illuminated. Four Stars Lobby An expansive grey lobby with a semicircular desk fortified with sandbags and makeshift barricades. Armor-piercing machine gun turrets guarded this area against intruders. The remains of pre-war Steel Rangers lie dead on the floor, with their power armor full of bullet holes. Halls and Offices Each floor was protected by spider-like guard bots and security brain-bots which patrolled the halls. Side offices contained a surprisingly large number of ammo boxes containing armor-piercing rounds and grenades. Hidden stairs lead down into a basement Stable. A sentinel robot guarded the hallway to the President's office suite. President's Office The President's office suite contained an armored desk used as a barricade, with a hidden wall compartment behind it and several locked boxes of ammo beneath it. Notably, some of these boxes contained several matrix-disruption grenades. A secure terminal on the desk provided details about the location of the hidden stairs leading the offices' basement Stable. The desk itself contained a key card that would allow its holder to get past the office's security robots and access the basement Stable. A locked weapons cabinet contained a zebra legionnaire uniform and several zebra assault carbines. One of these carbines was scoped, fitted with a silencer, and had a custom wood-carved handle stained with stripes of white and black. Basement Hidden stairs lead from the offices into a hidden basement level of the building. The basement contains a sealed door with an access terminal. The terminal had a magic eye that would only open the Stable door when presented with the Four Stars President's passcard. This basement also served as a staging grounds for zebra operations in Equestria. Four Stars Stable The basement Stable built under the Four Stars Central Offices was not an official Stable built by Stable-Tec; the miniature Stable was instead built by the Four Stars company to shelter zebra sympathizers from the megaspell smuggled into and detonated in Manehattan. The Stable's construction, however, was inferior and magical radiation bled into its walls, causing the zebras and ponies inside to be transformed into feral ghouls. This Stable included an armory, firing range, and library full of pro-zebra literature in addition to other critical life-supporting facilities. History The Great War The Four Stars company engineered and managed an expansive monorail system that provided transportation for the Manehattan metropolis. However, the company was also a front for traitor ponies loyal to the Zebra Empire. The central offices served as a shelter for zebras and zebra sympathizers, and also served as a base of operations for smuggling a zebra megaspell which was detonated in the heart of Manehattan. The company stockpiled armor-piercing ammunition and grenades in preparation for the event of a federal raid. All employees at the offices were also issued standard military-class firearms which they were required to carry at all times on company property. The employees were required to use these firearms to help defend the company if it was attacked by government forces. The company and its staff fought off a federal raid by the Ministry of Morale, who sent in a squad of Steel Rangers from the Ministry of Wartime Technology to put an end to its treasonous operations. This raid was unsuccessful, as the Steel Rangers were gunned down with armor-piercing bullets by the company's defenses. The skeletons of those Steel Rangers remained on the floor of the Four Stars Central Offices lobby, still in their bullet-shredded power armor. Despite the unsuccessful raid, the Ministry of Morale was still able to break into the home of at least one employee and take them away for memory extraction, but not in time to prevent the Manehattan megaspell from being set off. Post-War Littlepip and her party broke into the Central Offices, destroyed its robots and defenses, and discovered its hidden Stable. When they opened the Stable, they killed all of the feral ghouls inside. Category:Locations